bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-5252535-20120809164108
When The Bubble Guppies First Met Chapter 6 Augest 25 2003: The Guppies get ready for tomorrow and Gil doesn't have any girls to chase him since he's out of his crazy school and getting ready for his cool school where Mr.grouper works. At 5:50 pm everybody's at the prom including stella. Gil's standing around doing nothing but handing out drinks while Deema, Nonny, Oona, and Goby are dancing. At 9:20 Gil goes to the bathroom and Molly and his parents arrive. Deema Hey Molly you made it oh with your parents i see. Mr.Santiago Oh so you're Molleena's friends. Oona Yes hello Mr and Mrs.Santiago. Mrs.Santiago Oh there's guy coming to Molleena so go to him and don't be nervous. The guy asks if he could go out with her but then she see's Gil coming out of the bathroom. Deema was using bod language trying to tell Molly to do something. Molly Uh sorry i know someone who i can dance with. The guy gets :confused and Molly walks up to Gil. Molly Heh uh hi Gil. Gil Wow you look beautiful. Molly chuckles. Molly Thanks. Molly looks at everyone dancing and looks back at Gil. Molly So i'm sorry you don't have anyone. Gil Oh it's ok. Then he looks at his friends. Gil Unless. He looks at her parents for 5 sec. Gil There actully is always you. Molly (surprised) Oh well i am a good dancer and i do know the salsa. So Gil slowly grabs Molly's hand. They then started to dance for 20 sec. Then Molly slowly puts her head on Gil's shoulder. After their next song then they announced Molly and Gil to dance the salsa by surprise. Gil Are you sure you know how to do the salsa? Molly Sure i know every step. During their dance Molly catches a flower in the air with her mouth like most people. After their dance everybody was on their feet except a few people. 1 the guy that asked her out, 2 her mom. Mr.Santiago Wait honey i think he's a bit better than the other. And 3 stella who was ready to kill Molly and take Gil away from her. stella Nice but with Gil on my side it would have been nicer. Pulling Gil away. stella Now finally the moment that ive been. then just as she was about to kiss him the audience Started pulling stella away from Gil. stella HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR? crowd member She was just dancing with him. Manager i think the audience thinks that the blue haired kid belongs with the pink haired girl. The audience all yelled YEAH. Stella went from mean to rotten and nasty at the same time. stella You know what ok then Gil it's your choice then i mean come on i look like i'm perfect for you right? Gil looks at stella with an angry face then looks at molly with a smiley face. He goes to Molly and holds her shoulders. Gil Molly's perfect too i mean really she's the right girl for me. The audience cheers, her mother's heart started filling up, and Nonny and Goby high fived eachother for what just happened. stella No no no really you're kidding i know you're kidding. Gil i think i choose her because she's what i was wanting. Gil A girl who looks like rihanna, can sing, and can dance, and is a nice person. Stella gasps. stella WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DIDN'T WANT A WHITE GIRL INSTEAD YOU WANTED A GIRL THAT LOOKS LIKE AN BLACK SINGER. Stella went from rotten and nasty to super rotten and super evil. stella WHY I OTTA. Nonny HANG ON. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ARE FRIENDS. Mr.Santiago then helps out. [Mr.Santiago the boys are right young lady my daughter deserves to be with that man SO GET OUT. The audience claps and even molly's mother. Stella runs out never to be seen again. Mr.Santiago Sorry Gil just go make my daughter happy. Gil Sorry about stella Molly. Molly You think i'm perfect. Gil Yes you're just the person i wanna marry someday. Then they go into a 14 sec kiss. Molly This maybe the best day of my life. Gil I love you Molly. Molly (smiling) I love you too Gil. They grab eachother into a huge hug and the audience cheers. Augest 28 2003: All the Guppies get married Deema & Goby Oona & Nonny and Molly & Gil September 2003: Gil loves Molly the way she is, the Guppies got a new good school, Deema and Oona are Molly's new friends to hang out with while Gil, Nonny, and Goby hang out doing crazy things. And Most of all the Bubble Guppies have a bigger blast together. And that's how they all met. THE END